I Got The Panda
by Lovara
Summary: Kris seorang duda dengan seorang anak, Sehun. Ia menyukai Tao yang merupakan sahabat putranya sendiri. Pedo kris. Naughty Tao. Kristao. Yaoi. Oneshoot


**I Got The Panda**

 **Author: Lovara**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: Kristao**

 **Cast: Exo member**

 **Summary: Kris menyukai Tao yang merupakan sahabat dari putra nya sendiri, Sehun. Kris rasa, Tao juga menyukainya karena ia sering sekali melihat Tao sedang menatapnya. Sebuah tatapan menggoda yang selalu Kris dapatkan dari Tao.**

 **...**

 **INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

 **.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

 **.**

 **SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN**

 **.**

" **TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

 **...**

Mungkin Kris sudah mulai gila. Di usia nya yang menginjak kepala 4, ia justru jatuh cinta pada pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang tak lain adalah sahabat putra nya sendiri. Tapi salahkan juga sahabat putranya itu yang sering sengaja menggoda Kris dan berakhir dengan Kris menjadi penghuni kamar mandi selama 1 jam.

 **...**

Kris merupakan seorang duda dengan 1 anak, Wu Sehun. Ibu Sehun meninggal saat Sehun berusia 5 tahun. Sejak saat itu Kris membesarkan Sehun seorang diri. Tak terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk mencari istri lagi. Lagipula Sehun tidak keberatan hanya hidup dengan ayahnya saja. Kris menikah dengan ibu Sehun karena perjodohan. Mungkin karena itu yang membuat Kris tidak terlalu kehilangan saat istrinya meninggal.

Sebagai laki-laki normal Kris juga memiliki hasrat. Selama ini terkadang Kris pergi ke bar untuk menuntaskan hasratnya pada wanita panggilan disana. Tapi sejak Sehun putranya itu membawa seorang pemuda yang ia akui sebagai sahabatnya itu pulang ke rumah, hidup Kris berubah. Ia kini tidak tertarik lagi dengan wanita berdada besar.

Pertama kali Kris melihatnya ia langsung merasa tertarik dengan pemuda itu. tubuhnya ramping dan tinggi tapi tidak setinggi dia dan Sehun. Pinggangnya sangat kecil untuk ukuran seorang pria. Bibirnya sangat kissable saat ia mempoutkan bibirnya ketika Sehun atau temannya yang lain menggodanya. Bongkahan pantat yang terlihat sangat kencang, membuat Kris sering membayangkan bagaimana rasanya meremasnya.

 **...**

"Paman Kris~"

Kris yang sedang membuat sarapan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Pemuda yang selama ini membuatnya gila berada didepannya hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek hitam.

"Ada apa Tao? apa kau ingin sarapan disini?" tanya Kris berusaha menahan hasrat.

"Bolehkah? Semalam Sehun dan Jongin mengambil jatah makanan ku" ucap Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kris sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Untung saja sekarang ini ia memakai apron, gembungan pada bagian tengah celananya tidak terlalu keliatan.

"Ada apa paman Kris? Kenapa kau berkeringat?" tanya Tao heran melihat Kris tiba-tiba diam dan berkeringat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kau sarapan saja dulu, paman sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian bertiga" jawab Kris lalu pergi dari dapur. Tujuannya hanya satu. Kaman mandi.

Kris menggenggam miliknya yang sudah sangat keras. Hanya dengan membayangkan Tao mendesah dibawahnya saja sudah membuat miliknya mengeras.

"Ngghh... ZiTao..." desah Kris saat mengocok miliknya.

Untung saja ini hari libur. Kegiatannya dikamar mandi yang memakan waktu lama, membuat Kris tidak sempat sarapan bersama dengan Sehun, Tao dan Jongin. Semalam ketiga pemuda itu menginap dirumah Sehun. Semalaman itu pula Kris bolak-balik ke kamar mandi hanya karena tidak sengaja melihat posisi tidur Tao yang membuat sebagian perutnya terekspos. Salahkan Sehun yang mengusulkan agar mereka bertiga tidur diruang tengah dengan alasan kamarnya tidak cukup besar.

"Appa, kami sudah selesai sarapan. Maaf tidak sarapan bersama mu" kata Sehun saat berpapasan dengan Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Kris dengan senyuman.

"Tidak kurasa, kami akan berenang saja hari ini. Tao bilang hari ini terlalu panas untuk keluar rumah" jawab Sehun.

Ingin rasanya Kris lompat ke jurang sekarang juga. Tao memakai pakaian lengkap saja sudah membuatnya hard, dan sekarang ia akan melihat Tao hanya memakai celana pendek dengan bagian atasnya terekspos bebas.

"Appa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun khawatir.

"Ap-appa baik-baik saja. Appa akan menyiapkan makanan dan minuman dingin untuk kalian" ucap Kris.

Sebenarnya itu hanya taktik Kris. Agar dia bisa melihat Tao berenang.

 **...**

Benar saja. Tao hanya memakai celana renang yang lebih mirip celana dalam. Tubuh atasnya tidak tertutup apa pun. Bongkahan pantat tercetak dengan jelas semakin membuat Kris mati-matian menahan hasratnya.

"Ah kemari paman kita berenang bersama" teriak Jongin.

Kris panik. Bagaimana ia bisa berenang dengan penis yang setengah terbangun.

"Ayolah appa, bergabung dengan kami" tambah Sehun.

Terima kasih nak, kau semakin membuat appa mu ini kesulitan.

Berkat desakan dari Sehun dan Jongin, akhirnya Kris ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Kris sengaja tidak memakai celana renangnya, ia hanya memakai celana pendek. Ia melepas kaos putih yang ia pakai tadi. Tubuh atletis Kris terpampang dengan jelas, jika saja ada yeoja disana mungkin ia akan terpesona melihat perut sixpack milik Kris.

"Wah~ tubuh mu bagus sekali paman~" puji Tao sambil mengamati tubuh Kris dari jarak dekat.

Kris refleks berjalan mundur saat Tao semakin mendekat.

"Boleh aku memegangnya paman?" tanya Tao polos.

"Huh? Un-untuk apa?" tanya Kris gugup.

"Tidak boleh ya?" ucap Tao cemberut.

"Boleh saja" ucap Kris cepat.

Tao kembali tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang perut Kris. Kris mati-matian menahan desahannya dan berdoa agar penisnya tidak semakin terbangun. Tao sepertinya sengaja meraba perut Kris dengan perlahan.

"Tao! kemari kita adu cepat" teriak Jongin dari dalam kolam.

"Aku datang~" balas Tao sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum bergabung dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Sial dia sengaja menggoda ku" ratap Kris melihat penisnya sudah sepenuhnya terbangun.

 **...**

Entah Kris harus menyebut ini keberuntungan atau kesialan. Sehun memintanya untuk mengajari Tao berenang. Tao yang dua kalah adu cepat berenang dengan Sehun dan Jongin meminta Sehun untuk mengajarinya. Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengajari Tao, akhirnya meminta bantuan ayah Sehun untuk mengajari Tao berenang.

"Karena appa lebih jago berenang" itu alasan Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di gazebo kecil di dekat kolam renang. Mereka berdua menikmati cemilan dan minuman dingin buatan Kris. Sementara Kris berada didalam kolam bersama Tao.

"Kau harus merilekskan otot perutmu" ucap Kris setelah melihat cara Tao berenang.

"Bagaimana cara melepaskan otot perut?" tanya Tao yang entah memang tidak mengerti atau hanya pura-pura saja.

"Jangan merasa tegang saat berenang" jawab Kris.

"Tapi ku lihat paman sangat tegang~"

Kris terkejut.

Tao mendekati Kris yang berdiri di sudut kolam renang. "Paman sangat tegang~" ucap Tao sambil mengelus penis Kris yang masih terhalang celana pendek.

Kris tidak menyangka Tao akan memegang penisnya meskipun tidak secara langsung. Kris mendesah kecewa saat tangan Tao tidak membelai penisnya lagi. Rasa kecewa itu berubah saat Tao menggesekkan dengan sengaja bokong padatnya dengan penis Kris.

"Bagaiamana paman? Aku sering melihat paman menatap lapar bokong ku" kata Tao sambil menggesekkan bokongnya.

"Nghh..." desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Kris.

Untung saja mereka berdua berada disudut kolam renang, sehingga baik Sehun maupun Jongin tidak melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini.

Napas keduanya semakin berat. Tao mulai merasakan miliknya juga terbangun. Sadar bahwa mereka masih dikolam renang dan masih ada Sehun serta Jongin, Tao menghentikan kegiatannya. Raut wajah Kris berubah kecewa. Tao tersenyum geli.

"Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan paman Kris~" goda Tao.

 **...**

"Kau datang sendirian?" tanya Sehun melihat Tao dengan leluasa masuk ke rumahnya.

"Sepulang sekolah tadi Jongin langsung kencan dengan Kyungsoo Hyung" jawab Tao yang tanpa permisi mencomot kue milik Sehun.

"Yak panda! Jangan mengambil jatah ku, ambil sendiri milik mu dikulkas" teriak Sehun.

Kebiasaan Tao yang sering bermain kerumah Sehun membuat Tao menganggap rumah Sehun seperti rumahnya sendiri. Sambil menggerutu, Tao berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk menemukan cemilan.

Kris yang baru pulang dari kantor, langsung disuguhi pemandangan indah saat berniat mengambil minum di dapur. Posisi Tao yang menungging membuat Kris membayangkan sesuatu yang sangat indah.

"Ah? Paman Kris? Baru pulang?" tanya Tao menyadari ada Kris disana.

"I-iya"

Pluk.

Tao tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah apel dari tangannya. Sejak kejadian dikolam renang, Tao semakin berani menggoda Kris. Hari ini Tao datang memakain kaos v-neck dengan belahan yang sangat rendah. Saat membungkuk Kris bisa melihat kedua nipple Tao. Lagi-lagi Kris harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang Tao.

"Paman?"

Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

"Ada apa Tao? kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, milik paman sudah bangun" ucap Tao sambil menunjuk ke selangkangan Kris.

Kris merutuki penisnya yang sangat mudah terbangun meskipun hanya berhadapan dengan Tao.

Tao terkikik geli setelah Kris buru-buru pergi dari hadapannya. "Penisnya sangat besar~"

 **...**

Seharian ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Beruntung Kris tidak ada kerjaan dikantor sehingga ia bisa bersantai dirumah. Jabatannya sebagai direktur sering kali membuatnya sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, artinya sebentar lagi Sehun akan pulang sekolah.

"Aku pulang~"

Itu suara Sehun. tapi Kris mendengar ada suara lain bersama Sehun.

"Sehun? Tao? kalian kehujanan?" ucap Kris saat melihat Sehun dan Tao basah kuyup.

"Ini semua ide Tao yang mengajak ku pulang berlari" gerutu Sehun.

"Bukankah tadi itu menyenangkan?" kata Tao sambil tertawa.

"Masuklah dan ganti baju kalian, akan ku siapkan sup hangat" kata Kris coba menatap Tao lama-lama, karena sekarang keadaan Tao yang basah kuyup semakin membuatnya terlihat seksi.

"Apa orang tua mu tidak khawatir Tao? hampir setiap hari kau tidak dirumah?" tanya Kris saat menemani Sehun dan Tao menghabiskan sup hangat yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Kedua orang tua ku sibuk bekerja, jadi mereka sering tidak berada dirumah" jawab Tao.

Sebagai orang tua Kris menyayangkan hal itu. Sesibuk apapun Kris, ia pasti akan memastikan mendapat cukup waktu untuk putranya.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh kemari kapan pun kau mau" ucap Kris perhatian.

"Benarkah paman?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Yey~"

"Appa kenapa membiarkan panda berisik ini berada dirumah kita?" protes Sehun.

Tao menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun. "Appa mu lebih membela ku daripada kau~"

"Sudahlah, anggap saja kau mendapatkan saudara baru Sehun" kata Kris menengahi pertengkaran Sehun dan Tao.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kris mendapati Tao sibuk dengan ponselnya sendirian diruang keluarga.

"Paman membuat ku terkejut saja. Aku sedang bermain teka-teki" jawab Tao lalu fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kemana Sehun?" Kris tidak melihat putranya bersama Tao saat ini.

"Sehun bilang dia ingin tidur siang, tapi ku duga dia ingin menghubungi kekasihnya. Dia mnegusirku dari kamar agar tidak mengganggu" gerutu Tao.

"Sehun mempunyai kekasih?" Kris bahkan tidak tahu putranya sudah dewasa.

"Paman tidak tahu Sehun mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Tao.

Kris menggeleng.

"Kekasih Sehun bahkan sudah berstatus mahasiswa" ucap Tao.

Kris terkejut. Putranya menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang lebih tua.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Huh?" Tao menatap Kris tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Kris langsung.

"Kalau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih bagaimana?" tantang Tao.

Menyadari reaksi Kris yang terdiam, mau tak mau membuat Tao tertawa. "Aku tidak mempunyai kekasih~"

Sontak raut wajah Kris berubah cerah.

"Apa paman menyukai ku?"

Kris gugup mendapat pertanyaa seperti itu dari Tao. Apakah selama ini ia menyukai Tao atau hanya nafsu sesaat saja?

 **...**

Sejak pertanyaan Tao satu Minggu yang lalu, membuat Kris berpikir kalau dia memang menyukai Tao. Tapi perbedaan umur mereka yang selalu Kris pertimbangkan. Tao seumuran dengan putranya sendiri, apakah pantas mereka menjalin hubungan.

Ting...Tong...

Lamunan Kris terhenti saat mendengar suara bel. Tidak biasanya ada tamu datang saat sore seperti ini, lagipula Sehun sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"Tao?" ucap Kris melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel rumahnya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Tao.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Tidak seharusnya kau membunyikan bel, kau bisa masuk sesuka hati mu" kata Kris mempersilahkan Tao masuk.

"Itu saat ada Sehun dirumah, sekarang Sehun tidak ada dirumah jadi aku datang sebagai tamu~" jawab Tao.

Kris menatap Tao yang hari ini hanya memakai kaos putih longgar dan celana jeans pendek.

"Kau tidak pergi bersama Sehun dan Jongin?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak mau, mereka pergi bersama kekasih masing-masing" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin belajar bersama paman hari ini" kata Tao.

"Belajar?"

"Sehun bilang paman sangat pandai memasak, aku ingin paman mengajariku memasak"

Otak laknat Kris kembali berpikiran mesum saat melihat Tao memakai apron. Ia membayangkan Tao naked dan hanya memakai apron untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depannya.

"Kita akan memasak apa?" tanya Tao semangat.

"Mungkin kita akan membuat sesuatu yang mudah. Nasi goreng kimchi" jawab Kris sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari dalam kulkas.

Tao semakin semangat mendengar makanan kesukaannya.

"Tao? bisakah kau mengambil kimchi dikotak paling bawah dalam kulkas? Pinta Kris yang sedang mencuci beberapa sayuran yang nanti akan ia tambahkan.

"Baik chef~"

Melihat Kris yang berkali-kali menatapnya, Tao dengan sengaja menunggingkan bokongnya tinggi. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Kris tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bawang bombay yang sedang ia cuci.

"Aku tidak menemukan kimchinya paman~"

"Seingat paman, Sehun meletakkannya dibawah sana" Kris berjalan mendekati Tao untuk membantunya mencari kimchi.

"Aahhh~" suara desahan muncul dari mulut Kris setelah Tao dengan sengaja menggesekkan bokongnya pada selangkangan Kris. Tao merasakan penis Kris semakin membesar dan mengeras.

"Taoo~" Kris dengan berani memegangi pinggul Tao dan menggesekkan penisnya semakin cepat.

Meskipun sama-sama terhalang oleh celana, rupanya tidak menyurutkan nafsu mereka. Tao menyangka tubuhnya agar tidak terdorong karena Kris terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Desahan panjang menandakan penis Kris sudah mengeluarkan cairannya.

 **...**

Lupakan soal memasak hari ini. Tao berakhir di pangkuan Kris dengan kaos yang sudah tersingkap sampai ke bagian dada. Tangan ahli Kris dengan cekatan memilin nipple Tao yang menjadi obsesinya selama ini. Bibirnya sibuk menciumi belakang leher Tao.

Tao mendesah tertahan mendapatkan service dari Kris. Ia sengaja menekan bokongnya pada selangkangan Kris yang kini kembali mengeras.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku bukan?" ucap Kris yang belum bosan bermain dengan nipple Tao.

"Aaahh~ Paman~"

"Yifan. Panggil aku Yifan saat kau mendesah bersama ku"

"Yifan~"

Bosan dengan nipple, tangan Kris turun dan masuk ke dalam celana Tao.

"Rupanya kau sudah tegang sayang~" Kris mengigit pelan telinga Tao. sementara tangannya mengocok pelan penis Tao yang terasa kecil dalam genggamannya.

"Yifan~ lebihh cepaaatt~"

Tao tidak dapat menahan nikmat yang Kris berikan padanya. Selama ini ia sengaja menggoda Kris karena menyukai Kris sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

Tao kecewa saat tangan Kris berhenti mengocok penisnya. Kris membalik tubuh Tao dan mengecup hidung mungil Tao. Kris menyingkirkan barang-barang dari atas meja dapurnya, kemudian ia menyuruh Tao untuk berbaring diatas meja dengan posisi kaki yang masih menggantung bebas.

Kris segera membuka celana sekaligus celana dalam Tao. penis mungil milik Tao sudah berdiri sepenuhnya. Mata Tao sayu saat melihat Kris dengan cepat kembali mengocok penisnya. Tak disangka, kini Kris memasukkan penis Tao kedalan mulutnya.

"Yifan~ Aaahhh~"

Tao meremas rambut Kris untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang ia dapat. Kris mengulum penis Tao.

"Yifan akhu~ hampir~"

Kris menaikkan tempo kulumannya saat merasakan penis Tao berkedut dalam mulutnya.

"Aahhh~ Yifann~"

Tao mengeluarkan cairan putih nya didalam mulut Kris.

 **...**

Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu hanya sampai sebatas oral. Kris masih belum berani memasuki Tao. Ia masih menghormati Tao sebagai sahabat Sehun. Kris bahkan belum berani untuk mencium bibir Tao. Hanya terkadang saat Sehun tidak menyadari Kris menggesekkan penis tegangnya pada bongkahan bokong Tao atau sekedar menciumi leher jenjang Tao.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun? kau berjanji malam ini kita akan mengerjakan tugas" seru Tao kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kekasihku sakit dan aku harus menemani nya" kata Sehun menyesal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas kita?"

"Biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya nanti" ucap Sehun enteng.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku sudah terlanjur membawa baju ganti karena akan menginap malam ini" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Menginap saja disini temani appa ku. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang" kata Sehun seenaknya sendiri.

Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan Tao seorang diri dirumah. Sekarang Tao menunggu Kris pulang dari kantor dengan gerutuan dan sumpah serapah ditujukan pada Sehun. Tak lama kemudian, Tao mendengar suara mobil Kris memasuki halaman.

"Selamat datang~" sambut Tao saat Kris masuk.

Kris terkejut dengan sambutan Tao.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Kris karena tidak melihat sepatu milik Sehun di depan.

Tao menggerutu. "Dia pergi ke tempat kekasihnya dan meninggalkan ku sendirian disini"

"Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan mengerjakan tugas bersama ku, aku bahkan sudah membawa baju ganti" tambah Tao.

"Kalau begitu kau mandi dulu, akan paman siapkan makan malam untuk kita"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja?" usul Tao.

Kris tidak menyangka Tao akan mengusulkan hal ini.

"Bagaimana Yifan? Apa kau tidak tertarik mandi bersama ku~?"

Tao sengaja meremas penis Kris yang masih lemas.

Tao sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kamar mandi. Kris masih berdiri didepan kamar mandi berpikir apakah keputusannya ini tepat atau tidak. Ia takut tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya dan berakhir menyakiti Tao.

"Yifan~ sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" panggil Tao dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kris membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan gugup. Ia melihat Tao sudah naked dibawah guyuran shower sementara ia sendiri masih menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi pinggangnya.

"Kemarilah~" Tao menarik tangan Kris agar bergabung bersamanya.

Kini keduanya sama-sama basah. Tao berdiri didepan tubuh tegap Kris. Tangan Tao meraba dada Kris. Ia menatap penis Kris yang mulai terbangun. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris. Tao memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

Chu~

Tao mencium bibir Kris cepat.

"Yifan~ I want you~" bisik Tao tepat ditelinga Kris.

Mendengar Tao berbisik saja sudah membuat penis Kris terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Sudah sangat terlambat kalau kau ingin menyuruhku berhenti Tao" Kris langsung menyambar bibir Tao.

Mereka saling membelit lidah. Tao melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kris. Mereka berciuman panas dibawah guyuran air. Tao menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri dengan penis Kris. Keduanya mengeram nikmat.

Pasoka udara yang membuat Kris dengan terpaksa melepaskan bibir Tao yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Bibir Kris menjelajahi leher Tao. Kris membuat tanda merah samar dileher Tao. Nipple Tao yang kini menjadi sasaran Kris selanjutnya. Kris menggoda nipple Tao dengan lidahnya.

"Aahh~Yifhaaann~ masukkann~"

"Apa yang kau inginkan sayang?" goda Kris.

"Masukkan nipple ku kedalam mulut mu Yifan,"

Kris menuruti permintaan Tao. Kris mengulum nipple Tao rakus. Tao mendesah nikmat saat lidah Kris menyapa nipplenya.

Tao mendorong Kris agar menjauh dari nipplenya. Raut wajah Kris menunjukkan ekpsresi tidak suka. Tao tersenyum penuh arti melihatnya. Tanpa Kris sadari, Tao sudah berlutut didepannya. Wajah Tao kini berhadapan dengan penis tegang Kris.

"Sekarang giliran ku memberikan service~" ucap Tao lalu memasukkan penis Kris kedalam mulutnya.

Kris memejamkan matanya saat penisnya masuk kedalam mulut Tao. Penisnya terasa hangat ketika lidah Tao membelainya.

"Teruskan saayangg~" Kris menikmati service dari Tao.

 **...**

Kegiatan dikamar mandi kini berlanjut didapur. Tao duduk dipangkuan Kris. Mereka sama-sama tidak memakai sehelai benangpun. Kris menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulut Tao, tangan nakalnya tak lupa membelai nipple atau menggoda hole Tao yang sudah tak sabar ingin ia masuki.

"Yifan~ aaaghh~"

Satu jari panjang Kris masuk kedalam hole Tao.

Kris yang sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi, meminta Tao untuk menungging. Hole Tao yang selama ini Kris bayangkan kini terlihat didepan mata. Kris memasukkan dua jarinya untuk persiapan. Tao mendesah nikmat saat jari Kris menyentuh sesuatu didalam holenya.

"Lebihh~ chepattt~" pinta Tao saat Kris mengerakkan jarinya keluar masuk.

Kris merutuki hole Tao yang seakan mengundang penis nya.

"Yifan masukkan penismu~"

Tao menatap Kris dengan mata sayu.

"Fuck!" umpat Kris melihat ekspresi Tao. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kris langsung menghentakkan penisnya.

Kris mengeram nikmat saat dinding hole Tao menjepit penisnya. Tao mendesah nikmat saat penis Kris langsung menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

"Gerakkan penismu Yifannn~" goda Tao semakin membuat nafsu Kris terbakar.

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. ia menikmati sensasi hole Tao yang lebih sempit daripada wanita yang selama ini ia tiduri.

Tao mendesahkan nama Kris saat penis Kris menumbuk titik nikmatnya. Suara desahan Tao membuat Kris semakin semangat untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kris menarik tubuh Tao agar duduk dipangkuannya. Keduanya bermandikan keringat. Dengan posisi memunggungi Kris, pinggul Tao bergerak pelan.

Penis Kris terlihat keluar masuk kedalam hole Tao. Tangan Kris memilin nipple Tao dan mengocok penis Tao yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Aahh~Ngghhh~Yifan~Aaaahhh~

Penis Tao menyemburkan cairan putih. Sedangkan penis Kris tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan orgasme. Kris melepaskan penisnya dari hole Tao.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tao tidak suka.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tao, Kris menggendong Tao ala bridal. Rupanya Kris membawa Tao kedalam kamar miliknya. Kris duduk didepan sebuah kaca yang cukup besar dengan Tao yang duduk diatas pahanya.

Kris mengocok penisnya dan mulai memasuki hole Tao sekali lagi. Tao menatap pantulan dirinya, Penis yang berdiri tegang, tubuh penuh keringat dan penis Kris yang keluar masuk holenya.

"Lihatlah sayang~ penis milik ku ditelan hole ketat mu~" ucap Kris sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Terusss Yifan~ Bergeraklah~aahhh~lebih cephaatt~"

Tao rasa ia semakin bernafsu saat melihat pantulan mereka dicermin. Lehernya sudah penuh dengan kissmark dari Kris. Nipplenya yang sejak tadi menjadi bulan-bulanan tangan serta lidah Kris.

"Yifhaann~ akkuu~"

"Bersama sayang~"

Tao menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Kris.

"Aaahhh/Argghhh"

Keduanya mendapatkan orgasme bersamaan. Cairan putih milik Kris mengalir dari hole Tao saat Tao berdiri.

"Tadi sangat hebat" ucap Tao sambil memeluk Kris.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening Tao.

Kris mengecup kening Tao.

"Kurasa aku sangat menyukainya~" jawab Tao.

Drrttt...Drttt...

Ponsel Kris bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Sehun.

" _ **Appa, lain kali bersihkan dulu bekas sperma kalian sebelum pindah tempat untuk bercinta"**_

Kris dan Tao sama-sama terdiam setelah membaca pesan dari Sehun. Rupanya Sehun pulang saat Kris dan Tao masuk kedalam kamar, saat ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, Sehun mendapati cairan putih di meja makan.

 **E N D**

 **Kris: Good job bikin NC dan gue gak nista :***

 **Me: idih mas nya main cipok cipok segala, inget istri mas -_-**

 **Kris: itu ngeludah bukan nyipok -_-**

 **Me: Minta dinistain lagi nih orang O_O?**

 **Kris: TIDAK!**

 **...**

Gatau ini FF apaan, kenapa juga kalo ngetik rate M Cuma beberapa jam langsung kelar sementara ngetik FF lain kelarnya bisa berbulan-bulan TT^TT apakah kutukan pervert ada di otak sama jari ku?

Karena Cuma 4 jam bikinnya maafkan daku kalau banyak typo ato gak HOT TT^TT

Ntar kalo ada waktu gue buatin lagi encehan :v *sebar kolor sooman*

 **REVIEW JUSEYO**


End file.
